Godwin
Godwin king of the Majin nation. The current king of the Majin. He has a three-meter tall body covered in muscles, blue skin, golden eyes, two thick horns, a pair of wings and a tail. He is a man who loves drinking and fighting more than anything else, and he hates work, especially deskwork. His term of office as king will soon come to an end, so he is excitedly waiting for that to happen. He was taken care of by Gerazorg’s great-grandmother, so he has taken care of Gerazorg in various ways, but the coup d’état attempt cut his last thread of patience. In a fit of anger, he personally departed the nation and grouped up with the other nations. He tried to tell everyone that he needed to “set things straight” and “this is a problem that I’m dealing with not as a king, but as a man.” But since his disposition was well-known among the leaders of the other nations, nobody believed him. Of course, he was scolded by his subordinates upon returning to his nation. As for why such a person became the king of the Majin in the first place, it was because the tournament to select the Majin king had a bonus prize of alcohol, which was of a brand that he liked. It seems that Vandalieu will become the emperor, and Godwin gained a daughter (Iris), so he plans to retire once his term is over. Incidentally, the relationship between Godwin and Xerx, the god of battle flags, is not one between that of a god and his follower, but more like that between an obstinate old man and a selfish kid. Powers and Abilities Stats Current Stats:V8 Character Summary Page Part 1 * Name: Godwin * Race: Battle-Majin - Absolute Diablo King * Age: Several thousand years old * Title: Drinking Champion, Receiver of Gods’ Fists, Majin King * Rank: 14 * Level: 78 * Job: Furious Thundering Fist Fighter * Job Level: 85 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Unarmed Fighter, Mage, Fist Fighter, Magic Fist Fighter, Magic Armor User, Tamer, Demon Tamer, Flame Fist Fighter, Guardian Majin, Water-Attribute Mage, Great Flame Mage, Alcohol Brewer * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 10 ** Heat Immunity ** Physical Resistance: Level 10 ** Magic Resistance: Level 9 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 3 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 9 ** Increased Attack Power while Unarmed: Very large ** Increased Defensive Power while Equipped with Non-metal Armor: Large ** Intuition: Level 7 ** Detect Presence: Level 10 ** Strengthen Followers: Level 6 ** Strengthen Subordinates: Level 8 ** Enhanced Body Part: Entire Body: Level 7 ** Super Self-Enhancement: War: Level 3 ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 5 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 7 * Active skills: ** High-speed Flight: Level 2 ** Flame Fist King Technique: Level 1 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Flame King Magic: Level 5 ** Mana Control: Level 10 ** Magic Armor King Technique: Level 6 ** Transcend Limits: Level 10 ** Dismantle: Level 5 ** Clergyman: Level 1 ** Commanding: Level 6 ** Coordination: Level 5 ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 1 ** Alcohol Brewing: Level 6 ** Magic Combat Technique: Level 10 * Unique Skills: ** Xerx’s Divine Blessing Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Majin Category:Royalty